


Sleepless

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Maine can't sleep sometimes its not because of anything other than his body just not cooperating with his wishes. Sometimes he's annoyed about it, sometimes he's not. It helps that Washington is starting to drool on his shoulder and the blond just got a haircut (it means that Maine gets to spend this time memorizing the new texture).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, I'm breaking in my first fic for this fandom with some Mainewash! 
> 
> Honestly, I was thinking of something else for these two but c'mon! A sleepy project Freelancer Wash is just too much! This poor boy just needs some nice things.

Wash would wake up to the feeling of large fingers combing through the hair at the back of his head some nights; this night was no different. The short blond hair recently trimmed and the strands felt soft and new under Maine’s touch. He’d spend hours just twitching his fingers through the strands as his body settled in for the night—not ready for sleep even though he wanted nothing more than to do so.

Washington—Wash... _David_ , shifts under his palm stretching out along the length of Maine’s body like the animal that Wash oh so loved. Wash groaned, pawing at the other man’s shirt and grumbled something under his breath.

Maine grunted, cocking an eyebrow into the darkness.

“Everything okay?”

Maine groaned brushing his hands through Wash’s hair “can’t sleep.” Wash nodded pushing up onto his elbows and shifting over until he threw over an arm and leg over the bigger man. He dropped and the air from his lungs escaping in a loud _whoosh_ as he molded into every dip and arch of Maine’s muscles. Wash brushed his thumb up his neck, rubbing at Maine’s jaw with a pleasant hum rumbling in the back of his throat.

“You need to sleep,” Wash yawned. “You have the first training slot,” he reminded him—Maine wasn’t all that excited about that fact. It meant less time with Wash in the mornings before they broke apart to do whatever it was that was asked of them.

Maine hummed, understanding where Wash was coming from. He was tired, he wanted to close his eyes and sleep for the night. He did, his body just didn’t want to cooperate with his wishes. It wasn’t nightmares, Maine didn’t get those often and even less with Wash safely molded into his side. If anything it was what some would refer to as a second wind, or over active muscles.

Wash mumbled out a few more comments, none of which Maine could catch, before falling back into a sleep. Maine smiled kissing the crown of the blond’s head before he continued to run his hands through the short strands of hair.

He’d be fine with this for the rest of the night.

Just the feeling of the soft prickle against his fingers, the breath against his neck, and the body sprawled over his.

Yeah, he could lay here like this for the rest of the night even if sleep wouldn’t come.


End file.
